1984 Rewind
by J. Watson
Summary: One-Shot: How I wish AHS 1984 might've been like.


I hated AHS: 1984, so this is what I wished would've happened to give the season a little more edge and creepiness.

* * *

"Xavier!" shouted Chet, as he pushed through the brush. They got separated, and his heart raced at the thought of what Benjamin and Margaret Richter might do to his boyfriend if they found him. Sure, they made a suicide pact after Xavier learned that he had HIV. Xavier couldn't afford what limited expensive treatments were out there, and Chet knew what Xavier would go through. He witnessed so many of his friends die already. So, Chet and Xavier were going to work as counselors just to enjoy the beautiful scenery and spend what would be their last summer together. But now, Chet wanted to live more than ever. And he wasn't going to do it without Xavier. Even in his haste, Chet could've sworn that the trees were bending closer towards him…

…Xavier closed the heavy barn door behind him. He hit his forehead with his bawled fists out of frustration for losing Chet during their escape. He climbed the ladder to reach the highest point so that he could hopefully see and call out for Chet. "Xavier, come down and join us." He looked down to see two naked men. One was emaciated and covered in lesions. The second had hypodermic needles sticking out of every orifice. "You might as well stop fighting it." Xavier recoiled as they made their way up the ladder. He could hear their sweaty palms slapping against each rung. Xavier toyed with jumping. He was planning to end his life with Chet anyhow, so what's stopping him now? But if he wanted to just give up, why was Xavier lifting a pitchfork? He couldn't leave Chet alone...

…Brooke could hear the pounding on the cabin door. "Brooke, baby, come on. You shouldn't have disappeared like that. I just…I love you so much. You can't leave me, okay, because I'm the only one that can save you and take care of you. The world is filled with so many bad people. Brooke. Brooke! Open the fucking door!" There was no way that Bruce could be alive. Brooke could have sworn that he was done for when she hit him on the head with the skillet. When she saw that he wasn't moving, Brooke packed up her belongings, covered her black eye and bruises with foundation, and jetted to the nearest Greyhound station. She covered her ears and bawled—wishing that she could disappear in the corner…

…Montana regained consciousness. She touched her head and winced at the stickiness of her own blood. She had to let her eyes adjust to the darkness until she could make out that it was the tool shed. Montana squinted her eyes only to see that Trevor was slumped directly across from her. No sign of her cousin Brooke, though. Montana tried to crawl towards Trevor, but the chains pulled her back towards the wall. Mr. Jingles appeared out of the darkness. His rattling keys sent shivers up her spine. He flicked on a lighter. He grinned maniacally while placing his index finger to his lips. "Shhh…you're going to wake him up." He ran his knife playfully against a sharpener. Montana tried to put on her "tough girl" face and sneered at Mr. Jingles…

…Donna stopped the van with a jerk at the Camp Redwood entrance. She kept trying to reach Bertie and Ray on the walkie talkie, but to no avail. The Richters must've caught on to them. Donna thought planting Ray and Bertie as the food service staff would be enough to keep them incognito. They were going to radio her at the first sign of trouble, but everything seemed benign these last two days. She should've known better upon seeing Benjamin's shit eating grin through her binoculars. She knew that son of a bitch was secretly running a cult—just like his late teacher Jim Jones. He reminded her so much of her father's narcissism. The seemingly good-natured demeanor that hid a sadistic soul. That's why she majored in psychology and became a profiler. Donna drew her gun—she wasn't about to let Benjamin get away with anything…

…Ray paddled away frantically in the canoe. He wasn't getting any reception on his walkie talkie. There was no way that Ricky Santos was here. They attended the FBI academy together, and they bonded over being the only minorities in their class. But their friendship turned to jealousy because Ray was barely passing. Ricky was starting to look like the golden boy. So, Ray orchestrated the injury that destroyed Ricky's prospects to give himself a better shot. Now, there was Ricky standing at the end of the dock. Ray's apologies were doing little to sway Ricky. He was smiling ear to ear as he jumped into the lake in pursuit of Ray…

…Bertie threw the walkie talkie across the room in frustration. She turned off the lights and ducked behind the counter. Bertie looked to see if there were any other escape routes, but she already knew that there was only one entrance. Bertie knew that she should've insisted on having a gun, but Donna thought it too risky. So, Bertie picked the next best thing—a butcher knife. Bertie could still hear the tapping on the window. She recognized the woman's face. It was Lavinia Richter, and she was wearing the same white dress from the framed portrait in the main hall. Bertie had to distract herself from Courtney's panicked ramblings, so she thought of Ray's perky, tight ass…

…Margaret deemed the cleansing ceremony a success thus far. The corpses of counselors Jonas, Midge, Helen and Eddie decorated the pentagram. They were the easiest to lure, and Margaret solely needed to use a hunting knife to overtake all of them. But then again, they were obedient, Christian kids so how would they suspect a sweet lady with owl-rimmed glasses? It was the others that were sneakier, and Benjamin had to do a little extra work. She knew formal advertising was a big mistake. They should've just stuck to recruiting at places by word-of-mouth to attract innocents. No matter now because the camp was really going to open two weeks later than they told everyone. They'd have enough time to find replacements and the land would be content with the sacrifices…

…Benjamin knew that the other counselors were more strong-willed. So, he conjured up something special to bring forth their worst nightmares. All he had to do was peer into their minds and see what they dreamed about. He regretted that this year would require a more substantial offering. Even though he has taken so many lives, Benjamin couldn't bear the thought of sacrificing his nephew Bobby Jr. But Benjamin couldn't avoid it. If he sacrificed his own mother and brother for the power that has been bestowed upon him, why would Bobby Jr. be anyone special? Still, Benjamin wrestled with the thought. He might have his wife do the dirty work for him…

…A wave of resolve passed through Xavier, Brooke, Montana and Donna. They had to survive and protect the ones that they cared the most about. So, Xavier tightened his grip on the pitchfork as the two naked men slumped on the dusty, wooden floor. Brooke wiped her tears, stood up and walked closer to the pounding door. Montana started thinking about how she could slip out of the chains. And Donna double-checked that she had enough bullets in the barrel. It was time to fight.


End file.
